SebasCiel - Fire, Black Roses, and Apologies
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Ciel is thinking about ending his contract but is confronted by Sebastian. I'm going to keep writing for them yay! I'm excited! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for DEATH MENTIONS. Thanks again!


_My first SebasCiel in a while, so sorry if the characters are weird or anything!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for death mentions. Yeah… Whatever. I don't own Black Butler, Sebastian, or Ciel!_

 **SebasCiel – Fire, Black Roses, and Apologies**

Ciel sat in an overlarge winged armchair, facing a crackling fire that did naught to warm him. His eyes were cold and cruel, glazed over with the depth of his thoughts. The one singular thought that rang throughout his skull like an echo from an old memory. " _What wouldn't I do… to become free…? To be able to…?"_

The blunette shook his head, sinking deeper into the woolen blanket that somehow held traces of a scent he wished he'd forgotten after the incident… After the imprisonment… The smell of his mother's perfume and soot from the flames that killed them… Tears glazed over his blue eyes. This was only part of his grief. It hurt to think about them… He'd do anything to forget and move on like he portrayed he had to the world.

Inside, it hurt like the fire that had quenched their lives was eating him up too… He struggled when he was alone like this. When he had no one but his father's former partners to help him. Sure, he'd gotten along fine as of now, but… everything he'd destroyed in the process just to attain his revenge… Was it all worth it…?

As for the ability he craved, it was nothing less than the ability to choose for himself the paths in which he was to lead his life. It was nothing less than being able to shape his existence and his role in it… He wanted nothing more than to have his revenge finished and his existence… His existence…

"Young master…" A darkly amused voice called, a pair of ruby eyes glittering out of the shadows all around, casting devils at the fire's edges, even though only one truly existed here. "If you wish to end your contract, then so be it… But I will find no other human who amused me so…"

Ciel shivered and shook his head, his voice betraying his commands to refuse the devil's offer of eternal freedom. "N-No… I don't want that…" The spectral form around the shadows turned slightly lighter as the form the shadows made up came into being, a tall, slender butler with a devilish smirk standing in front of the fire. "I just…"

"I know you recognize the scent. I can sense that off you. Your mother's old scent and the scent of fire…" Sebastian's tone bordered on mocking as he strode lightly, silently toward the boy; no… toward his prey… "Everything you wished for and hated comes to this moment reclining before a fire, it seems…" His eyes glowed. "How very amusing… However…"

In a blur of black, a hand touched the boy's left eye, covering it with a light touch. The demon's other hand touched the teen's chest, where his heart was leaping out of his ribcage. A soft voice crooned into his ear, and no matter how much he wished for him not to speak, he couldn't help but pay attention to Sebastian's words... "I do not want to eat you just yet… You must overcome this… A breach of contract like this is pitiful for you, Young Master… But I do understand, and for that I apologize and I am sorry for your loss…"

Ciel couldn't move. He couldn't speak. His right eye saw as a jet-black stem grew from between the devil's fingers on his chest, prickly thorns cutting through the white material of his glove and bringing touches of crimson to the blooming flower. In only a few moments, a black rose bloomed, ringed with red and smelling just like the rose perfume from his past… The butler lifted his hand and touched the small hand of the human, both holding it firmly and passing the flower to him.

"Now… I implore you to fight and end this foolishness, Young Master…"

Ciel's eyes turned to the fire, and the glaze over his eyes faded, renewed with the fiery howls of the monsters of death that he held at his disposal. And a wicked grin spread over his lips.

"I will, Sebastian…"


End file.
